


Green

by PiecesOfScully



Series: Color [4]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Color [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177721
Kudos: 18





	Green

It starts with a groan. Then a twitch. Then a kick of his leg that packs so much force that it jerks the blanket down to her waist. Any other woman might ignore it, but her body is hyper aware having been trained by experience to catch the sequence of events. 

Nightmare. 

His skin is warm against hers, almost feverish, when she presses her naked front along his back, wrapping her arms around him. She holds him tightly, her grip emerald in its strength.

He whimpers.

“Shh,” she hushes. 

The nightmares have lessened since they’ve taken to sharing a bed, the insomnia now a distant memory. He stands tall these days, confident. But hidden beneath that viridian exterior, tucked snugly behind the closed doors of his heart, lay his traumas. They stir at the quietest of times when the moon is high and his defenses are down. 

She nuzzles the nape of his neck, drawing his vulnerabilities to her with featherlight kisses, luring them to curl into the comfort of her embrace. 

He startled awake, and his voice is weak when he calls her name. “Scully?”

She hums in response, then quietly adds, “Sleep, Mulder. I’ve got you.”


End file.
